Black Knights' Rescue Operation
Execution Day To draw Zero out of hiding and into a duel, so that they can settle their past grudges, Gilbert G.P. Guilford publicly announced the set up of a execution ground near the Chinese Federation consulate, where they plan to execute the 256 captured Black Knight members (carried in three prisoner transports) for their crimes against the Empire. To buy time, Lelouch Lamperouge "promised" Rolo Lamperouge that he will deliver C.C. to him by tomorrow in exchange for "his future," as he set up a plan to rescue the Black Knights without arousing suspicions from the O.S.I. (Office of Secret Intelligence). At the same time, Rolo intends to make sure that Lelouch carries out his promise and use a tranquilizer to knock out Sir Kimmel and assume his identity, as he commands the same Vincent prototype that he used against the remaining members of the Black Knights at the Black Knight Hotel Incident and joined the execution forces. Lelouch, meanwhile temporarily assumes the identity of a soldier, and used his Geass on David T. Darlton, who was piloting a Gloucester armed with a sniper rifle on top of a roof (in case Zero tries to pull something "funny"), as well as a police officer to demolish all the construction blocks that are stabilizing and holding up the execution ground. At the same time, Li Xingke of the Chinese Federation states to Kallen Kozuki and C.C. that if Zero appears and "pulls off a miracle,"'' the Black Knights would be free to do whatever they want and in exchange, he and the other representatives of the Chinese Federation would "pretend" to know nothing about the incident.'' Zero intervenes On the day of the execution, the Japanese people watched in horror as the Britannians prepared to execute the core members of the Black Knights. C.C. told Kallen not to jump in, as she could be killed along with them. As Kaname Ohgi was willing to accept his death as it is, Zero (who is on top of his customized Burai with a Sutherland left arm) rode into the execution ground with both police and news aircrafts watching his actions closely. Zero kindly asked Guilford if he could come out and discuss the "good old days," but Guilford declined, insisting that they should continue with the duel that is set up. Zero then laid out the rules of the duel: (1) It would only be a one-on-one match with no one to intervene AND (2) They would use only ONE weapon (with the exception of the Slash Harkens which are already a part of their Knightmare Frames). Guilford agreed and decided to use his jousting lance as his main weapon, while Zero (to the everyone's surprise) uses one of the Knightpolices' riot shields. Battle and Mayhem begins As they were both set to duel, Guilford charges, while Zero then spring his plan into action, having the police officer kill everyone in the control room and setting off the locks on the construction blocks holding up the execution ground (the officer then killed himself under Zero's orders). The ground started to tilt towards the Chinese Federation consulate, causing the majority of the Britannian forces to crash on top of one another as they fell violently to the ground in confusion. Guilford's Gloucester manages to hang on to the falling structure, while Bart L. Darlton's Gloucester fires on Zero to no avail, as Zero's Burai was "skating" across the falling structure with the riot shield, not knowing the G-1 base was falling towards him. It was too late, however, as the G-1 base plowed through Bart's Knightmare, destroying it and killing him. Zero then ordered Kallen and the others to charged in, now that they fell into their territory. Kallen and four other Burais charged into the battlefield to smash the scattered and already-decimated Britannian forces, while assisting the remainder of the Black Knights to rescue their comrades. The Glaston Knights fought back ferociously, as Alfred G. Darlton's Gloucester destroyed one of the Burais and then squared off with Kallen and her Guren. With some final words, Kallen destroyed Alfred's Gloucester, killing him. Edgar N. Darlton, angered at the death of Alfred, plans to charge in, but was stopped by Claudio S. Darlton, who stated that they were fighting on Chinese Federation ground, and that by continuing to fight on, would only provoke them and that there are broadcast cameras taking videos of this incident. However, this did not stop Rolo, as he (with the use of his Geass) and the Vincent dashes in and knocked out the two Burais that were guarding Zero. The other remaining Britannian Knightmare Frames that were holding on to the fallen structure continued to fire despite the warning, attempting to kill the escaping Black Knight prisoners. Kallen and the Guren created a heat shield to fend off the attack, stated she was unable to move from her position, and told the others to run for their lives. Rolo, disappointed that Lelouch had lied to him, attacked and took off Zero's Burai's left arm. David (under the control of Lelouch's Geass)'s Gloucester (the one that was on top of the roof) fired a projectile at the Vincent. Rolo was now scared as his Geass is unable to stop a moving object and though to himself whether he was going to died from this. Zero's Burai intervened and took the hit, losing its other arm. Conclusion A confused Rolo asked Lelouch why he took the hit for him and he lied to Rolo that it was because he is Rolo's older brother and that he wanted to assure him of his future. Guilford, who saw that Zero was down, planned to settle the duel that they were supposed to have and threw the jousting lance at the Burai, only to be caught by Rolo (who stated to himself that he needs to keep Lelouch alive, but was unable to come up with a reason for doing so). This is when Li Xingke stepped up and announced: "Britannians, this is your last warning. Any further action would be taken as armed intervention. Withdraw at once!!" Guilford, angered at the turn of events, had his remaining forces withdraw, as the News and Police aircrafts also withdrew by that evening. The Black Knights, happily reunited, rejoice this moment with hugs. Meanwhile, Rolo (through the Vincent) saw C.C., but was unable to capture her as Lelouch assured him that his rightful place was with the Black Knights (there was an after scene where Lelouch directly gave David T. Darlton his orders, and how he planned to use Rolo until he finds Nunnally vi Britannia (his real younger sibling) and then dispose him). Reference *Imprisoned in Campus *Counterattack at the Gallows